


Can We Just Cuddle?

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Can We Just Cuddle?

To say that your day was bad would be an understatement. You had been passed on for a promotion at your work. Then your mom called you to tell you that your sister was visiting her and just got engaged. She has asked why you haven’t visited her in over a year and were still unmarried. You were so done by the time you walked into the door of the apartment you and Austin shared. He was still at work so you made yourself busy; tidying up, starting a load of laundry but your mind kept replaying the events of the day which made you feel worse. It becoming too much for you so went upstairs to lie down for a bit.

You don’t know how long were there but you felt the bed dip and you open our eyes to see Austin sitting next to you.

“Hey.” Austin said as he leaned down to place a kiss on your forehead. You sat up giving him a small smile.

“Hey yourself.”

“You ok?”

“I don’t wanna talk about right now, can we just cuddle?” Austin nods and you lied back down as Austin walked over to the other side of the bed. Once he was also in bed he pulled you closer and wrapped his arms around you. You turned to face him and started gently running your hand through his hair, the pink has started to fade a little.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you Austin, I really don’t. I have talked about cause it doesn't matter anymore but my last boyfriend would have told me to get over it and would have left alone, it’s why we broke up and I didn’t think I found someone who would stick around and yet here you are still after a year and a half..” you were crying now and Austin held you tighter.

“First off you’re ex is an asshole and I’m the lucky one, you put up with my crazy work hours. You’re a ray of sunshine and I’m so glad I get to come home to you.” You snuggled you head into Austin’s chest you felt so safe and loved in his arms 

“I love Y/N.”

“I love you too.” you said as Austin wiped the last few tears from your eyes.


End file.
